Player, no longer
by Englishhedgehog13
Summary: Sonic always has and probably always will be able to get any girl he wants, instantly. But when he starts falling for his newest target, Amy Rose, he ends up doing a lot of things he isn't used to. While, determined to keep his reputation. Mainly Sonamy, some TailsXCream, some KnucklesXRouge
1. Starting off with a bang

**A/N: Howdy guys, and welcome to my first proper Sonic the Hedgehog fic. I don't consider the rap battle I made, a proper story. So, as a Sonamy fan like most of you probably are, I decided to do a highschool fic, cos I am so original, and I just had this idea lingering in my head for a while. Also, the rating might go up later, and if so, I'll let you know when. But that's about it, enjoy teh fic.**

"Cream, I know you said to not be nervous, but this just seems so different from our old school." Amy's hands gripped the bag on her back, as she stared up at the huge building Infront of them. "It'll be fine." Cream gently rubbed her hand against Amy's shoulder. "Besides, Tails is here and he is one of the most popular kids in school. He'll help us." She smiled, hoping that would cheer the pink hedgehog up. But it really didn't.

"I've never met Tails though. What if he doesn't want to help me out?" She asked, worriedly. Cream just grinned like she'd won the lottery as always. "He's too nice to turn down being helpful!" Amy looked down at the ground and sighed. "Whatever. Let's just go in. Our first lesson starts in 5 minutes." She turned to Cream, who nodded politely.

(Jawdroppingly gorgeous transition)

"Well, I think this is the right class." Amy looked down at her diagram of the school then back at the door. Nervously, she approached it, and placed her hand over the handle. But she just couldn't bring herself to open the door. If this was the wrong room, she'd have heavily embarrassed herself on her first hour.

"Um, do you plan on opening that door?" She jumped at the voice, and turned to meet a small fox who didn't exactly sound like his age. But what Amy really took notice of, were the two tails that he supported behind his back. Not one. Two. This must have been Tails. It perfectly fit the description that Cream gave her, and foxes with two tails, weren't exactly common.

"Oh uh, yeah. It's just my first day here." She muttered nervously. But Tails quickly lit up. Oh, you must be Amy Rose!" Amy's face flipped right up at her name. He smiled, and held out his hand. "Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails." Amy smiled back and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Tails. Cream talks about you a lot." The small fox blushed a little at the comment and scratched his head. "Oh, well good to know. So shall we go in?" Amy gulped. She wasn't the best at social interaction; in fact she was far from it. But she still nodded.

Tails walked in front of her and quickly opened the door. And from what Amy heard, it definitely didn't feel like that class even had people in it. It wasn't nearly as loud or as chaotic as she expected. Everyone was slouched over their desks, on their phones, or just dying of boredom. It looks like the teacher hasn't arrived yet. Amy quietly walked past the other students, trying not to gain any attention and found an empty seat at the back. While Tails sat with his currently quiet friends. If it was going to be this boring here, then Amy wasn't convinced that she would have a good time.

Suddenly the door swung open, and in stepped a tall cat, standing up straight and respectfully. She definitely seemed like teacher material. "Sorry for the delay class. I hope you're all ready for another lesson with me." They sure didn't look ready. Amy had never seen so many bored people in one room. Noticing the lack of reply, the teacher just took that as a yes. "Good then. Now is everyone here?" She looked around the class, smiling but then noticed an empty seat next to Tails. "Oh. Sonic's not here again. There's a surprise."

"Anyway, I'd like to start off the lesson by discussi-" "Wait! Wait! I'm here!" The whole class's stares turned to the door. And at the door step, smiling at the attention stood the blue hedgehog that was supposedly this "Sonic." Everyone's frowns turned into smiles, except for Amy. She had gone from looking bored, to being in absolute shock.

Regardless of who this guy was, he was gorgeous. He was fairly tall, just about her size, carried long blue quills out of his head, and was currently wearing the sexiest smile she had ever seen in her entire life. She struggled to see from being in the back row, but his big green eyes could practically capture her in an instant.

Amy had a feeling that she would like this guy.

"Determined to see how many times you can turn up to class late, Sonic?" The teacher sarcastically asked. Sonic walked up to her, still smiling. "Oh, come on Miss Blaze. It's not like you've started teaching the class just yet. I haven't missed anything important." A few giggles could be heard from his attitude, but Miss Blaze was lacking in the amusement factor. "Please just take your seat, so I can teach." She was good at keeping calm, which was definitely more than most teachers Amy knew, could pull off. Sonic turned and walked to his seat, highfiving a bunch of people on the way there.

"So, what's the reason, this time Sonic?" A red echidna grinned, his arms relaxed behind his head. "I got into an argument with the chilli dog owner. A year of giving him my money every day and I still don't get a discount. Now tell me Knuckles, what kind of businessman does that?" Sonic pretended to looked annoyed while Knuckles burst out laughing.

The blue teen just sighed and approached a rather fat looking kitten. Honestly, his chair didn't look like it would last long with him sitting on it. "And what have you been up to lately, Big?" The cat turned up to look at him and smiled far too innocently. "I've been protecting Froggy." Amy was almost blown away from that voice. She did not expect an innocent, not-so-little cat to sound as deep as he did. Sonic lightly laughed and patted his head. "Of course you have been, Big."

The blue hedgehog turned around to go to his seat, but something in the back caught his attention. And Amy quickly realised what that was. It was her! Sonic was staring right at her! His smile widened as he walked over to her. He crouched down so he was level with her face. "And who might you be?" He asked, politely. Amy was turning more and more red by the second. "A-Amy." She managed to stutter out.

Sonic smiled and reached his hand out to touch her chin, running his hand, smoothly under it. Amy forgot how to breathe. "Well, nice to meet you Amy." He just looked at her for a few seconds, smiling as always. Amy tried to keep calm but inside she was exploding. And he was only looking at her, what's the big deal?

"Sonic, your seat! Now!" Miss Blaze was quickly losing patience. Sonic's smile disappeared and he gave an exaggerated groan. "Yes Miss Blaze!" He walked over to his seat, giving Tails a small wave, sat down and gave the teacher his full attention. "Thankyou." She replied, clearly irritated. Amy could tell that she didn't have the most fun classes out there.

After she had finished talking to them, she handed out papers for them to complete. Normally Amy was a straight A student, so this should have been no problem. But there was a very big distraction for her. And that distraction was none other than Sonic the hedgehog.

Every now and then, she would steal a glance at him. But multiple times, she had caught him staring at her with that sexy smile of his. And every time, Amy just couldn't help but blush. Plus, she couldn't stop thinking about how he had acted towards her, earlier. He was only looking at her and introducing himself, for fox sake. What was there to ponder about?

Well, he also ran his hand under her chin. But that was a perfectly normal greeting, right? Ok it clearly wasn't, but it obviously wouldn't be anything special. He only just met her, after all. Amy took a deep breath and got back to work. She needed to clear her mind, or there was no way she would survive this place. She gave herself very high standards.

(A transition that is so shockingly amazing, it will motivate you to review)

The pink hedgehog slammed her back against the wall, letting out a big sigh. She barely survived that lesson, and it was only her first. How would she survive the rest of the day, let alone the week? Infact, how would she cope with an entire year? Granted, the only problem she had with the class was a flawless student, but that was bound to be one of many problems to come.

But at least she now has 20 minutes before her next lesson. She wasn't sure what to do with the time though. She had no idea where Cream was and really didn't feel like searching for her in this huge place. In the meantime, she might as well prepare for her next lesson.

She quickly got her stuff out of her locker and shoved it into her bag. For an active school, this was one empty hallway that she was in right now. Everyone must be in the lunch room. She shrugged to herself, and zipped up her bag. She was about to put it on her back, but she was quickly distracted by the voice of a god.

"Heya." Amy jumped at the sudden sound, then turned to see Sonic, his back to the wall, opposite her. She tried to respond but was quickly overcome with pink blush, again. Get a hold of yourself Amy, he only said hi! The blue god smiled and walked over to her. Amy, slowly backed away until her back was pressed against the wall. But Sonic didn't stop walking to her, until he was inches away.

"So, how was your first lesson here?" He whispered to her. Even his voice made her melt into a puddle of love juice. He should be arrested for being so perfect! "Um, w-well, ok I g-guess." She struggled to reply. Sonic's smile increased yet again and he reached his hand out to her chin. Just like before, he ran his hand under her chin back and forth, careful, not to be too rough. Amy could have climaxed from that stroke, alone.

"You seem to be quite fond of me, don't you Amy?" He was sounding more seductive with every sentence. Amy had officially reached the limit of how pink she could go. How did he know that? Actually, how could he have not known? She had made it so mind numbingly obvious. She had lost all ability to answer and stayed quiet, panting softly.

Sonic chuckled. "It's ok sweetheart. I'm honoured to be admired by someone so beautiful." He made sure to put emphasis on those sweet, sweet words. Amy was going crazy. Unless she was very much mistaken, Sonic had called her beautiful and sweetheart, like he was talking to a lover. No one had ever complimented her like this before.

"S-Sonic..." He smiled warmly at his name, and moved his hand upwards. He gently caressed her cheek, enjoying the feel of her skin. "Ssshhh." He whispered to her. Amy's heart was racing. How did she even get into this situation? But if she wasn't ready for this, she certainly wouldn't be ready for what came next.

Sonic took a small step forward so he was right up to her. His face was as close as it could be. At least that's what Amy thought. Sonic leaned forward, slowly closing his eyes. Amy didn't even get a chance to process what he was doing, until it was already done. He leaned in a little bit further, and gently kissed her lips. His hands fell to her hips, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

RED ALERT! Sonic, the hottest guy that Amy has ever known and probably will ever know is kissing her! And not just briefly, but passionately and hungrily! It took every piece of Amy's strength to stay calm. She managed to slowly close her eyes, and started kissing him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as he slowly pushed her further into the wall.

Sonic didn't use much tongue. He was gaining much more enjoyment from kissing her romantically. He gently nibbled on her lip, making her quiver. His hands moved upwards and explored her hair, as they continued softly kissing. "Mmmm..." Amy moaned, making Sonic smile in satisfaction.

They didn't stop for at least 5 minutes. But eventually, Sonic slowly broke away from their kiss. Amy's eyes slowly opened up and she immediately blushed from how close they were. Sonic just smiled, and started placing gentle kisses up her neck. Amy moaned in ecstasy, leaning her head back against the wall. Once Sonic had ran out of neck to kiss, his mouth rose up to her ear.

"Wanna go out with me tonight?" He whispered seductively into her ear. Amy was heavily sweating from all the tension, and just nodded vigorously. He smiled and quickly kissed her again before pulling away. "See ya later, beautiful." And with that, he walked away like nothing ever happened.

Amy could not believe anything that had just occurred. Desperately needing a rest, she just huddled up against the wall, taking in everything that just happened. She could worry about being late for class later.

As he made his way to his lesson, Sonic smiled a little victory smile. He knew a beautiful girl when he saw one. And Amy Rose had put that category to shame. He could tell that he would have extra fun with this one.

**A/N: Wow, I couldn't even make it past chapter one without having Sonic and Amy make out. But believe it or not, while this story will be 50% fluff, this story will have an actual plot to it. But this chapter was kinda dull, mainly because it was just a setup. I think everything will be more engaging from here. With that said, hope you enjoyed, follow or fav if you did. And don't forget to review this chapter, or else, Sonic will come and molest you in a public hallway. **


	2. More introductions and more intimacy

**A/N: Howdy guys, and welcome back to the story that really should not have taken this long to update. But, I do actually have a good excuse. My birthday just passed, and I obviously wasn't gonna write at that point, my internet became really awful and still isn't at its best. And I also got addicted to another fanfic, even though it was freaking awful. So, will updates be faster after this? I have no freaking clue. I'm starting my first day of college very soon and I don't know how much time that will take up. But I'mma try, cos I definitely have motivation to. We're already at 9 favs, I think. Just a warning, the first half of this chapter is just introducing characters. Nothing too interesting, except a bit of KnucklesXRouge.**

**And lastly, I appreciate every review but please review with an account or it's a lot harder to reply. So I'll reply to those people here.**

**Werewolf99: I never do OCs. Sorry.**

**This A/N has gone on for too long.**

So it was Amy's first day at a brand new highschool. With brand new friends to make. Brand new teachers to learn from. And a brand new chance at doing what she wanted with her life.

But, let's be honest, her education was already screwed.

To learn, you need to be focused, and Amy sure wasn't focused. She had bumped into so many people, on the way to her next lesson, that you'd think she was blind. But, when was the last time you were able to think normally, after making out with the hottest hedgehog in school.

Well, if you weren't a hedgehog, this doesn't really apply to you. But that's beside the point!  
_  
'Ok. Deep breaths Amy. You're going to walk into that classroom, you're going to pass every piece of work you're given, and no memories of making out will distract you_!' With a clear mindset, Amy stood up straight and marched into the classroom.

And thank god, Sonic wasn't there.

The only person in this room that she recognised was the red echidna at the back. "Knuckles" If she remembered, correctly. _'I wonder if he has a brother named fingernails_.' She thought. She sat at one of the desks in the back, and looked around for any sign of a teacher.

No teacher yet.

Wow, this school's education wasn't organised. Were they all just getting drunk in the staff room or something?

(A natural beauty of a transition)

"Oh, Vanilla. Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do, Vector. You've always been the love of my life."

"Vanilla, jump into my arms, and we'll live in the mighty palace for all eternity."

"I'm all yours. Vecy."

"I love you Vanilla."

"I love you too!"

"Oh, so whimsical."

He continued to grasp and hug the air, like it was his lover.

"Um, Vector?" Miss Blaze spoke up. "Don't you have a lesson right now?"

The smashed alligator suddenly jerked up, his brain repairing itself, once again. "Aw crap."

(These transitions are better than the story they appear in)

Nah, that would be stupid.

"Hey! New girl." Amy turned to the person, calling her. It was Knuckles again. "Oh hi. What's up?" She asked. "If you're going to be at this place, you should probably know about the people you're dealing with." The pink hedgehog, stared at him, with absolutely no idea what he meant. He gave an irritated sigh.

"Look, this school is full of different people. And there are some, you don't want to be around. So, you should probably learn about them first."

"Oh." This definitely wasn't like her old school. Everyone seemed to get along back there. "Well ok." She nodded, telling him to carry on.

"Well, for this classroom, there are the weird people." He pointed to the desks at the very front, where a grey-whitish hedgehog, a bee which was flying around his desk, and an oddly shaped chameleon sat.

"Consisting of Silver, Charmy and Espio. Not necessarily bad people, but very hard to understand, and kind of crazy. Also, there's a rumour going on, that Silver has the hots for Miss Blaze." Amy's eyes widened at that last comment. He wasn't kidding, when he said this place had odd people.

"Riiiiiight." Knuckles then pointed to the other side of the front desks. There, sat a black hedgehog, who looked like he would break your neck if you took his pencil. A blue hedgehog who looked like Sonic, if you took away all attractive qualities and made him into the devil. He glanced at Amy, and she instantly looked away. And next to them was a grey ... actually, she had no idea what animal that was. But his size definitely made him intimidating.

"Shadow, Mephiles and Storm, make up the angsty group. They aren't the nicest. Shadow and Storm are alright at certain times, just don't piss them off." Amy studied them, paying close attention to Mephiles, and nodded.

"And finally, we have the highschool gossip girls, as we call them. Annoying brats, made out of Sally, Wave and-"

"And who, Knuckles?"

The echnida jerked his face up at the voice, he despised more than anything out there. "And Rouge." He finished. Amy was shocked, to say the least when she laid eyes on her. Seeing a female bat with big blue eyes, wasn't anything special. But the way she decided to dress, was questionable. She certainly didn't care about other people's thoughts, that's for sure.

"Watch your words, Knucklehead. Or I'll just have to steal your precious lunch money again." Well this woman, certainly had a sensitive ego. Knuckles, opened his mouth to give some clever comeback, but then shut his mouth with a grin. What was he thinking about? Well, Amy didn't have to wait too long to find that out.

"Why would you do that Rouge? Seems to me, like you have 2 nice, round jewels of your own." He made sure to place huge emphasis on certain words.

THWACK!

"God, you're such a creep!" Rouge yelled, and then walked back to her seat, brushing her hand like she had just got dirt on it. Knuckles grinned at her annoyance. Pissing her off, was a little hobby of his.

"So, would you like to explain your words just then, Knuckles?" A creepily, high pitched voice came from the door. Everyone turned to look at the voice, but relaxed when they realised who it was. Mr Vector, wasn't the strictest of teachers.

"Oh, it's no big deal Mr Vector. Perfectly fine." Replied, the smiling echnida. "Well that makes a change." Vector smirked, and marched to his desk to get class ready.

And it only took 20 minutes to start. Although, that may have been a new record for him.

(Transition, you're making me feel so wet)

And just as Amy had suspected, when work began, thoughts of a certain blue bad boy came into her head. Ugh, why were hormones a thing? They should have been invented after she left school. She honestly wasn't sure what she should be more shocked about. The fact that Sonic had kissed her through an entire break, or that he asked her out after just meeting her, or that he came on to her so quickly.

That's the sort of thing that never happened. But there was one thought that occurred to her. He stopped making out with her before, because break time was over. But lunch time was approaching, and that was three times as long.

What would he have done if it was that long before?

(Oh transition, we hardly know each other)

_'Welp, any chance of finishing my school life with high grades is dead_.' Amy thought as she slouched against the wall. She was really hoping that soon, these thoughts would pass. She has a life to live. And that life is not going to be devoted to making dirty fantasies about Sonic.

Granted, that did sound very nice right now.

"There you are, Amy!" The pink hedgehog looked up to see Cream running towards her. "Oh, hi Cream." She replied lazily. She wasn't feeling very energetic right now. "Aren't you going to get some lunch?" The small rabbit reached her hand out for Amy to take. "Depends. Does it involve moving?" Cream was clearly, starting to get annoyed with her. And getting Cream annoyed was one hell of a task.

"...Ok, let's go."

"Yay!"

(One more transition and I might turn into juices)

"Um Sonic, are you ok there?" Tails asked. The blue blur wouldn't stop shaking and twitching, and honestly it was pretty unnerving.

"What? Oh yeah. Fine!" He forced a convincing smile, hoping Tails would take the bait. He did, and went back to talking with the others.

Sonic was going crazy with desire. In all of his history of getting chicks at his will, not once had he ever been so filled with the need to make out with them some more. I mean, of course he enjoyed it. He was a teenager; what teen didn't enjoy that? But he was being overwhelmed with the need to taste, sweet Amy Rose.

Something about their kissing fest earlier, just felt so good. Even more so than it normally would with a girl. And if he didn't get more soon, he might die. He hadn't even started on his lunch at all, because of it.

"So uh, how about that new girl?" Sonic interrupted whatever his friends were talking about. Everyone turned to him, some confused, others knew exactly what he meant.

"Found another target, already?" Knuckles joked, smiling. Sonic sat up, smiling back. Surprisingly, talking about Amy was making things a lot easier for him. "Well, I can't help what I like the look of." He spoke with extreme confidence.

"Isn't that kind of messed up though?" Silver spoke with much more seriousness. He never was a laid back guy. "Well sure, if you're a jerk. But I like to make sure I can get to them without any drama or heartbreak."

"That doesn't really make it ok."

"But I could be worse, right?"

Silver sighed, shaking his head, before going back to eating his lunch.

"Speaking of which, isn't that her?" Tails pointed behind Sonic, over to where all the food was waiting. There stood Amy and Cream, getting their lunch.

Sonic grinned. He definitely needed some lunch of his own, and not the kind that can be served on any plate.

"Be right back." He got up and slowly approached the girl who was completely unaware that he was following her.

(Final transition for this chapter, I promise)

"Amy, did I perhaps ask for too much food?" Cream was constantly moving her tray, desperate to not spill anything. Amy tried her absolute best, not to laugh. "You should probably get to a table before everything breaks." She replied, letting out a small giggle. And the struggling bunny wasted no time, before bolting off to the nearest table. The pink hedgehog smiled to herself before going back to browsing the menu.

"Hmmm, what could I have after the main course?" She asked herself as she studied the list of desserts.

"I'd recommend strawberries. They would go great with the taste of your lips."

Amy's smile disappeared in an instant but she refused to turn around. She knew that soothing voice, any day.

'_Maybe if I don't turn around, he won't actually be there_.' She thought to herself. As stupid as that idea was, her nervous brain told her it made perfect sense. She, made sure to not move a muscle as she heard, the world's slowest footsteps approach her. _'Maybe he'll think I'm dead if I don't move an inch.'_

Amy had stupid thoughts when she was nervous.

When those 2 strong arms, once again found their way around her waist, Amy felt all the breath leave her body.

"Hey honey." Sonic calmly whispered into her ear. "I missed you."

Why did the most evil guy in the universe, have to be the sexiest piece of meat to grace the Earth? Amy felt completely powerless, as the back of his hand moved up and down her stomach.

"The last lesson was the longest hour of my life." He whispered, before placing a loving kiss on her cheek. If there was an award for the most seductive boy, this guy would mop the floor with any other contestant.

"I'm so glad I can see you again." He took her earlobe into his mouth again, running his wet tongue along every millimetre of it. Good lord, this was nice. Amy honestly wanted to just stand there, and let him love her with his calming words and intimacy. No one was paying the slightest bit of attention to them.

"Turn around." He whispered, his voice sounding rather demanding. "I want to see your face again, my goddess." Amy was dying. She was seriously at death's door at this point. _'Goddess? Compliment of the year or what_?' The apparently pink beauty sucked her breath in and slowly shifted around so she was face to face with the ultimate seducer.

_'Oh my god, that face_.' Those eyes were staring right into her soul, making it all warm and fuzzy. But the warmth of her body didn't compare to the warmth of that smile. What the heck were this guy's parents like? Did the two, most attractive people on the planet have a child? Because she couldn't think of another explanation.

She didn't have time to think of another explanation anyway. Sonic had kissed her, once more.

Even though it was their second time, Amy was still as shocked as the first time round. But every single cell in her brain was screaming at her to make the moment amazing. So, closing her eyes, she let herself succumb to his kiss.

How long had they known each other again? About 2 hours at most, with a couple of conversations between them. Yet, here they were. Kissing like they were hopelessly in love. Then again, Amy was already in love with his mouth.

Sonic pushed her further into the wall, their bodies getting even closer and their kiss deepening with every second. Where was Amy again? What was her life? She had no idea about anything anymore. All she knew was that she and Sonic were kissing, and she never ever wanted it to stop.

"WHAT THE HECK, SONIC!?"

'Someone better have died.' Amy finally came back to her senses as Sonic slowly pulled away. He stared at her, with his trademark smile for a bit before turning to meet their visitor.

"Howdy Sally! Been a long time! How's Rouge?" Did Sonic talk about everything like it was a regular conversation? Whatever, Amy wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy, touching her lips and thinking about what just happened. How the heck would she get used to this?

"Rouge is fine." The supposedly angry squirrel replied. "And who's this?" Sally turned her head to the side to look at the daydreaming hedgehog behind Sonic. "Oh, forgot about introductions, heheh." Sonic chuckled as he ruffled his quills. He turned to Amy, even though she clearly wasn't listening. "Sally, meet Amy. All you need to know is she's new here and I'm making her feel welcome."

In all fairness, it wasn't the worst way to introduce yourself to a student.

"Amy, meet Sally. My ex who doesn't seem to understand, just being friends." Sally gripped her fist at his sentence but Amy was still busy, thinking to herself. "Very funny Sonic, but I only came here to ask you something. Why exactly, were you two making out?" Sonic just grinned some more. It's not like these conversations were that new to him.

"Well, she's a ton of fun. There's no doubt about that." He paid no attention to his choice of words. He suddenly felt like he said something wrong when Sally's expression lightened immensely. "Welp, ok then. As long as I know. Thank you Sonic." And she turned to walk away, leaving a very confused Sonic. But because he's Sonic, he quickly regained his cool. "See ya Sally. I like you're new hair by the way. You should keep it!" Blunt was a big word in Sonic's dictionary.

'Well, that was weird.' The cobalt hedgehog thought as he turned back to his pink fangirl. Amazingly, she was still in a trance. Dang, this girl really set standards compared to his past girlfriends. "You still with us Ames?" He waved his hand in front of her, but then suddenly stopped to think. That must have been the first time he had used her name, apart from introductions. Amy. He should use that name more often.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He snapped out of his thoughts to see that she was finally, back on Earth. He chuckled to himself.

"It's ok. Now how about we get you, something to eat?"

"Yeah. That'd be great actually."

"Ok, but first..."

Sonic walked up to her. And kissed her again.

**A/N: Sonic is so in character, am I right? I honestly, couldn't care less about being in character when it comes to fanfics anyway. So I have a question. Why do people follow stories that are already finished? When I posted my Sonamy oneshot, about a week ago, it got about 3 follows. Why? It was very clearly a oneshot. **

**And how about those transitions? I might have to increase the rating on this fanfic for those transitions, alone. Anyway, I should probably mention that I have no idea how long this fic be. I know exactly, how it will end. I just don't know how I'll get to that part. It might be 10 chapters long, it might be 20. Who knows? But with that said, hope you enjoyed, follow or fav if you did. And don't forget to review this chapter, or else, Vector is gonna have some weird fantasies about you.**


	3. Well, that was eventful

**Stupidly long A/N: Howdy guys, and holy shit, this took way too long to write. And I have no idea why. Was it cos my internet was awful for a few days, was it because of college, was it because of a sudden addiction to K-pop? I don't know, but I'll definitely try to take less time to upload these chapters. But at least it's longer than the previous two. Now, a few things I need to mention. Firstly:**

**ATTN TAILSXCREAM FANS**

**Remember when I said that this story is gonna have some TailsXCream in it? Well, I still stand by that. But, I have no idea how I'm gonna include it, apart from one or two ideas. So for that reason, I'll let you guys decide via reviews or PMs. If you have a decent idea of how to put some TailsXCream into this story then I could do with knowing and I might include it. Or I might not.**

**Secondly, I could not think of what character to have as Amy's mother. No one in the entire Sonic the hedgehog cast seem to fit, and I'm never putting OCs in fics. So instead, we are going to pretend that Amy is totally old enough to live alone.**

**Thirdly, I will never evar describe what Sonic is wearing. The thought of Sonic wearing any clothing other than those snazzy shoes, is just weird to me. So you either use your imagination, or picture him as naked and proud. **

**And fourthly, I'mma reply to the reviewers who I couldn't be bothered to reply to via PMs, cos I'm a lazy, selfish asshole. **

**Solardaisy: Wow, there were seriously 1408 people who took that username before you? Well that's gotta suck. And yes, Amy is the victim. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her, heheheheh.**

**Chrissie the hedgehog: Why thank you and here it is! And is Chris your real name? Cos if so, then I feel sorry for you. You have to share a name with a human from Sonic X. Ain't that depressing?**

**Adar: I'm pretty sure there has never been a Sonamy fic where they are actually in character XD Or a fanfic in general. And if you love Sonamy fluff, then this chapter is gonna be your wet dream. Also, I think I may have read a fic or two of yours. Some nice potential in there.**

**Wow, this author's note is still going. High school fics are generally, pretty cliché. And this chapter is the most cliché out of the lot. It's basically every Sonamy date fic evar. In fact, don't bother reading this chapter. Just look up any other Sonamy date, then come back here and it'll be the same. Go on, I'll wait for you.**

**...Ya back? How was it? Bet it was soooooooo hawt. On the plus side, this is probably the most Sonamy fluff I will do for a while. So you might wanna treasure this chapter. And I am getting sick of this long Author's note so let's get started. **

There were rules when it came to having a good date. Rule 1: Be prepared for it. Rule 2: Just be yourself. And rule 3: Don't be nervous. 3 very simple rules. Nothing too hard, about any of them.

But dammit, Amy was not following those rules tonight.

She technically prepared herself. Sonic said that she should look casual, because as he phrased it; "you always look perfect, anyway." She blushed as she recalled that memory. At least, she didn't have to worry about looks.

As for being yourself, well Sonic didn't exactly know her, very well. And wasn't that just, the weirdest part? Most people, who spent half of the school day kissing, generally know each other, almost perfectly. This hedgehog just wasn't allowed to have a normal relationship. Which is what caused Amy to wonder; '_what if he doesn't like me?'_

She wasn't sure if she had a particularly unique personality. She was pretty girly at times. She spent a lot of time shopping, fangirled over people she admired, and being as pink as she was, matched the very feminine impression that she gave. But, she liked to think that she was at least, somewhat strong willed. She used to have a bit of an attitude problem, a few years back. Which really didn't do well for her school reputation. Often, people would stay away from her because angering her, would be like taking away Gollum's ring. As scary, as it is dangerous.

After some maturing, she went from angry to feisty. Which wasn't really a bad thing. Would Sonic be into that? He seemed like a cool guy, who could easily handle any bad attitude. Heh. Amy just referred to Sonic as cool. We may have a new contestant for, biggest understatement of the year.

As for being nervous. Well, she'd had more than enough time to get used to Sonic being, um... Flattering. She wasn't sure, what else he could pull off as a fun night. Well, she could think of one thing. But it wasn't exactly, first date material. Even if it did seem pretty appealing.

For the 3000th time that night, Amy looked up from her bed, at the clock. 5 minutes to go. It felt like a layer of sweat was added to Amy's hands with every minute. 'No need to worry, Amy. What's the worst that could happen?' Honestly, Amy had no idea what would happen. She didn't have the most experience out there, when it came to dating. All of her knowledge of love and dates came from teen magazines, romance novels and Disney movies. And everyone knows how accurate they are.

_DING-DONG_

If Amy had jumped any higher, her head would be stuck in the ceiling.

He's here.

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god.' _ In a flash, Amy was in front of her mirror, making sure that she looked as presentable as possible. She turned her whole body around, making sure that she didn't have, even the slightest spot on her dress. Nothing seemed to be there.

Welp. Time to answer the door. Oh boy.

(Someone, give this transition an Oscar)

_'Ok, Amy. You can do this. All you have to do is grab the door handle and pull it._' That was so much easier, said than done. With one deep breath, the pink hedgehog lifted her hand up and placed it, over the door handle.

And that's when all of her strength, left her body.

_'Come on! He must be getting so impatient right now._' And at that moment, Amy just couldn't hold the suspense anymore, and flung the door open. There, stood her blue fantasy, right in front of her, in the flesh.

Ya know, knights in shining armour, are overrated.

The world must revolve around Amy or something. This was the first night in weeks that the moon was out, and it was practically molesting Sonic's skin. Every minute, he just looked even sexier. It's like the stars would align, just to embarrass her.

"Howdy, sweetheart." Sonic spoke in his usual, casual tone. Amy couldn't help, but wonder if this guy was ever nervous about anything. 'Hey Sonic, you might have cancer. Meh, no big deal.'

"H-Hi Sonic." She stared at the ground, nervously brushing her feet against the floor. _'Well, this is going perfectly so far._' She thought.. That thought quickly stopped being so sarcastic, as she felt something soft connect with her face.

Once the startled Amy, finally processed what was happening, she was shocked to say the least. Right in front of her, were a bouquet of roses, all neatly put together. She stared at the roses in both, shock and admiration, then back at Sonic. Who was just smiling like a moron.

"A rose for a rose." He said with a chuckle. Gee, how long did he spend on that pick up line? Amy took hold of the roses and studied them, like they were a precious artefact. This only made her, turn pinker. Because, that was possible.

"Th-Thank you." She slowly leaned the bouquet against her doorstep, making sure, not to even slightly dent the sides. When she stood back up to look at Sonic, she could have sworn that he had gotten bigger.

Or, he had just taken a rather large step forward.

"So, how's my favourite hedgehog in the whole world?" He asked, raising his hand up to caress her cheek. Yeah, because hedgehogs were so common around these parts. Nevertheless, his compliments caused Amy's heart to race like a 200 meter Olympic sprint.

"Um, f-fine I guess_." 'God Amy, can't you say one sentence without stuttering?_' Maybe it would be easier, if his hand didn't feel so good against her skin.

"Heheh. Good to know." And once again, he leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. Amy may have been surprised, but within milliseconds, she had her arms around him and was kissing him back. She was never, ever going to get used to this. Sonic grinned to himself, and ran a hand down her back as he kissed her, softly.

Why did he come here again? Weren't they supposed to be going out, together?

As much as she didn't want to, Amy actually, managed to break away from their kiss. "Aren't w-we meant to be g-going somewhere?" _'Still working on the stuttering_.' She wasn't sure, what answer she was expecting but couldn't Sonic do something else other than give her a smile that made her swoon?

"It's your date. You decide. We stay here or go out?" Now that was a hard question, if she had ever heard one. Stay at her place, or go out and see what he enjoys. If they did stay indoors for the night, there were many possibilities of what could happen. Many of which, seemed like temptation was yelling at her with a 10 foot long megaphone. What could possibly be a better idea?

Whoa, hold the phone here! That is not a relationship. That's just friends with benefits. Which is honestly something that didn't seem like a bad idea.

_'Note to self. If this doesn't work out, friends with benefits might just possibly be the next option.'_

"Let's go out please." She finally answered. _'Congratulations Amy, you successfully pulled off a regular sentence without mumbling or stuttering._' As she waited for Sonic's reply, she couldn't help but notice a hint of disappointment in his eyes. But that was quickly replaced by his regular smile. "Well, hold on tight."

In an instant, Amy was in Sonic's arms and was practically flying across the town. HOLY CODFISH! Wow, this guy must have worked out. Why were running Olympics even a thing, when this was possible?

"Alright Amy, we're here." _'Wait, what just happened? A minute ago, we were at my house. And now we're at the outside of a carnival. Did I doze off? No, I was holding onto his neck, the whole time.'_

"Um, Amy? You still with us? Ames?" Sonic was now frantically waving his hands in front of her eyes. She had just been standing still, her eyes wide, for the past 2 minutes.

When her face, finally gave a slight shake, the blue blur gave a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, uh yeah. Sorry." She glanced at Sonic then back at the huge carnival in front of her. Wow. That was the only word that could summarise it.

She didn't have much time to admire it, before her hand was tugged at full force. "Well come on then. No time to waste." Sonic fully grabbed her hand and pulled her into the huge crowds of more kids and families.

(Transition, will you marry me?)

"So, do ya see anything, you like the look of?" Sonic asked, sounding much more enthusiastic than before. Amy had to admit. This place was pretty. The night sky gave this place, such a nice look. A giant Ferris wheel, stood about 100 yards away, but could still be seen very easily from her spot. Watching everyone enjoy themselves, and actively try each attraction out, was so heart warming.

"Everything seems nice to me. Nothing stands out, from what I can..." She started to trail off, as her eyes wondered over to one of the stands. "Oh my." Sonic looked over to where she was staring. "What are you looking at?" His eyes searched for anything that looked particularly, engaging. "That!" Amy pointed to the very back of the stand. There, stood a rather large, blue, stuffed cat. With a small, innocent smile that pointed right in her direction. Her eyes were shining, just from looking at it. Sonic's? Not so much.

"Well if you want it, then it's yours." Sonic smiled, and slowly approached the stand. "Wait, Sonic!" Amy ran up to him and grabbed at his hand. "Something wrong?" Sonic, happily replied. "It's no big deal. You don't have to get that." Amy smiled lightly, trying to be convincing. The cobalt hedgehog grinned, and lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. "Amy, anything to make you happy." He sounded so seductive when he said her name.

The pink teen knew when she was beaten and quickly shut her mouth, directing her blushing face to the floor. "You sure about this?" But before she even started her sentence, Sonic was at the stand and slamming his cash on the table.

"So, what's your target for today, sonny?" Sonic struggled not to cringe at the nickname and replied, "The big, blue cat please." And even the great blue blur, lost confidence sometimes. Like now, when the man started chuckling. As if he was trying to mock him. "Well if you're sure. You need to send it flying to win it. But winning is the tricky part." With that, Sonic was handed a slingshot, 3 balls and the cat started moving from side, to side at an incredibly fast pace.

"Heh. No problem. I'll have that in my hands, in no time."

(30 minutes later)

"Sonic? You can stop now." Amy drummed her fingers on her arm, trying to get through to him. But he was just too focused on winning that prize. "I am going to get that cat, if it's the last thing I ever do." He had reached the point, of grinding his teeth together in frustration. This guy did not accept defeat.

Amy just rolled her eyes and leaned further, against one of the poles that held up the carnival sign. As she watched him struggle, she couldn't help but giggle to herself. Watching Sonic go through so much effort and cash, only to fail, was just too adorable. Even thought she felt a little bad, that he was wasting so much money on her.

"Son, is this really worth it?" The tired businessman groaned. _'Good, freaking question_.' Sonic thought. He was going through way to much effort and money to please Amy, and he had no idea why. Maybe he just liked her, that much. Nah, she was great but not, that great. Maybe seeing her happy, was just too adorable. Yeah, that must have been it.

When, just a few minutes later...

_Pluck!_

"FREAKING FINALLY!" Sonic screamed, gaining quite a few gazes from other people. But he was far too happy that all of that money didn't entirely go to waste. "Ok, buddy. I'll be taking that cat now." He spoke with a streak of confidence. "And, why would I do that?" The man replied, bluntly. The happy hedgehog's smile suddenly lowered at his words.

"Because I hit it. Duh!"

"Hate to break it to you, kid. I said that you need to send it flying to win it. As you can plainly see-" He pointed behind him, where the cat still stood. "It hasn't gone anywhere." Sonic's blank expression stayed there for a bit, before realisation finally struck him.

"There's no way that's fair."

"Doesn't matter what you think. That's the rule."

"But that's one big scam."

"Out of the way, Sonic." Came a voice, from right behind. Sonic turned around, definitely not prepared for the sight, before him. Amy's nice green eyes had been replaced with fire. No, seriously. Literal, orange fire. The sound of her grinding teeth could tear the Earth into little chunks, and then make even more little chunks out of them. And she was surrounded by a dangerously realistic, electric aura. Not to mention, the giant hammer that she was gripping in her right hand. Wait, where did that come from?

"Errrrr... Amy? You ok?"

"I said, out of the way!"

Not one to deal with an angry girl with fire for eyes, Sonic quickly leapt a few feet back. Then, he just stood there panting, as Amy slowly approached the businessman. Who did not look too healthy right now.

"Young lady, what exactly are you- HOLY SHIT!"

"AMY, F¥ /%#€ CALM DOWN!"

FANFIC EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! WILL BE RIGHT BACK!

"Hmph." Amy grunted, walking away from the, now broken stand, holding the tip of her hammer against her shoulder. She wasn't even aware, that her date had lost all ability to speak, and just left his mouth hanging open. Did that seriously just happen?

Sonic wasn't sure, whether to run away or be really turned on.

Smiling, Amy pressed into the bottom of her hammer, and it shrunk to the size of her pinky. "So, what shall we do next?" She asked, like nothing just happened. Sonic just continued staring at her, until he finally processed what she was saying and shook his head, snapping out of his shock.

"Well, after that little event, it's already getting late." Sonic scratched his head, as he stared upwards. He was somewhat nervous about looking at her. Maybe he dated an evil demon. You never know. "Wanna go straight to the Ferris wheel?" He forced himself to look back at Amy, and was incredibly relieved to see the fire disappear. She just smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

(Dis transition be sick yo)

Normally, Amy loved Ferris wheels. Or just places that were high up. She loved being able to see a big landscape, from a high view, and since the night sky was so pretty, it should have been amazing. But after spending 10 minutes staring down at the massive view from as high as possible, Amy couldn't help but notice something.

"Um, is it just me or have we not been moving for a while?" Amy broke the silence between them. "Yeah, I was thinking that too." Sonic replied. He didn't seem to care too much though. "Something must have happened. But on the bright side, it's pretty nice here." He added, before leaning his head, back into his hands against the seats.

"I guess so." Amy mumbled. Sonic started enjoying the night sky, but Amy found him much more interesting. This guy was so positive. Did nothing bad ever happen in his life, at all? It was kinda scary. But at the same time, Amy admired that. She was never good at keeping her anger to herself. Which would always backfire on her when she was in public.

Her daydreams quickly left her mind, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She was a bit confused at first, but soon realised what was happening. Sonic was pulling her closer to him. Blush started to overcome her cheeks, but not quite as much as before. She was finally getting used to the attention from him. "So, what was the deal with you and that guy, earlier?" He asked calmly, holding her close with his right arm.

Amy shrugged. "I just can't stand jerks." As much as she enjoyed being this close to a god, she felt a bit awkward. Just sitting like this, didn't feel comfortable. Nervously, she slowly leaned her head into his stomach, still focusing her gaze at the stars. She was dying to know if Sonic was ok with this, even though he didn't seem like the type to get mad at her for this. Or at all. Thankfully, her answer was pretty clear, when a soft hand started stroking her hair. Smiling to herself, she slowly shut her eyes, letting her body relax in his fur.

"Do you have a history with jerks or something?" Sonic asked as he ran a hand through her hair. "Well, I guess." Amy didn't bother to open her eyes when responding. "I was never, very good at dealing with them." She added. Sonic nodded in acknowledgement, but was more focused on touching her.

No, not like that. Although, that wasn't a bad idea.

"What about you?" Sonic looked up, reminiscing to himself. "Not really. I've always been pretty peaceful. I just hung out with Tails and Knuckles for most of my social life. I like to think that I've done pretty well, so far." He smiled to himself at the realisation.

"That's nice." Amy was barely paying attention anymore. This environment was making her far too drowsy to bother functioning.

The next few minutes were of complete silence. Amy just lay on Sonic's stomach, while he ran his hand through her hair, occasionally caressing her cheek. _'She's so adorable.'_ Sonic thought to himself, as he smiled warmly. _'Geez I need to calm down. I'm being far too romantic tonight._' Being as whimsical and as cheesy as this was normally one of the last things that Sonic wanted to do with his time. He just couldn't stand, being as optimistic as that even if he was a positive person.

How long had they been up here? It must have been at least half an hour by now. And while it may have been a nice view, Sonic was really starting to miss the ground.

"Hey. Hey Amy." He whispered into her ear, giving her a light shake. "Huh?" Amy grunted, on the verge of falling asleep.

"As much as I'd like to stay in this position, we really need to go."

"Mmmmkay." Amy mumbled, paying little to no attention.

Sonic gave a small chuckle. "Heh. You don't have to move anyway." On that note, he lifted Amy into his arms which instantly woke her up. He gave her a small smile. "Hold on tight!" Which she wasted no time in doing. She crushed her head against his chest as he jumped onto the edges of the Ferris wheel and onto the ground, before zooming out of the fair.

In just a minute or two, they were back at Amy's front yard. Not that she noticed. She was far too panicked about falling to notice.

"Amy, we're here." He whispered into her ear. Once she finally managed to stop shaking, she slowly opened one eye to be safe. Noticing the familiar look of her house, she let out a huge breath that she had been holding and stepped down from his arms. "Well, that was ...Fast."

"I'd like to think so." He watched in amusement as the pink hedgehog continued to stare at her house, like she'd seen a ghost. But thankfully, she finally managed to turn around and face Sonic again. Which lasted a mere 3 seconds, before she awkwardly looked at the floor, her cheeks glowing with red.

"Well. Thanks for today."

" No problem." That smile stayed on his face. And it didn't fade when Amy took a step closer to him. She finally looked up, taking in his facial features. From the warm smile, to the nice eyes, to the smooth skin, to the perfectly shaped head.

_'God, he's so handsome.'_

Amy couldn't take it anymore. She brought her hands up and cupped his cheeks, before leaning up to kiss him. More than satisfied, Sonic leaned down a little, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Amy leaned up to tangle her arms right round his neck, while he pulled her closer to deepen their kiss. He ran a hand through her hair, enjoying its soft but spiky feel.

Sonic started to feel lust take over. He moved his hand down to her skirt, and slipped his hand onto her ass. He started slowly rubbing the left side, relishing in how firm they were. Amy whimpered into his mouth but didn't stop him. She may have had respect for herself, but she was also a teenager.

It didn't take long for Sonic to miss the feel of the rest of her and within seconds, his hands were all over her back and hair. There was something that was far too addictive about this girl, and he wanted more. Which he got. Amy tugged at his fur, begging for more of his lips. Which he was happy to give.

They made out like lifelong lovers. Longingly but passionately kissing, exploring each other's bodies as much as they could, but making sure not to go too far. It's like they knew, exactly what each other wanted.

But all too soon, they parted from their kiss, a long trail of saliva still connecting their lips. Their minds stayed in a blank as they stared at each other, before Sonic quickly regained his personality.

"I think that was my favourite part." He lifted her chin up, smirking to himself. Amy nodded, giving a small, shy smile. "Well, until next time."

"Look forward to it." And like nothing ever happened, Sonic pelted off into the other direction. Leaving Amy with many many many feelings inside of her. Happiness, satisfaction, gratitude, and still a bit of shock.

And she felt a tiny bit violated. But it was so, very worth it.

Smiling to herself, she turned to her doorstep and went inside. She had a pillow that needed to be screamed into for the next few hours.

**A/N: I would like to take a moment to wish a fiery death upon the green lines in word. I spent an hour editing this chapter, partly because of it. When it asks me to correct a typo, I do it and then a line will appear somewhere else because of that correction. The heck, do I have to do to impress you, word? **

**I wonder what enjoying writing two hedgehogs making out, says about me. I felt like the previous two make out sessions were sexier but that might just be because I'm frustrated from all the editing and it's harder to enjoy your own work. Is that just me? Do you guys have trouble enjoying your own work as well?**

**Also, tonight I plan to read some fics that are published by none other than you guys. See? Reviewing my stuff does have some benefit. Will I review them? I dunno. But not tonight, cos I am tired of writing so much already. With that said, hope you enjoyed, follow or fav if you did. And don't forget to review this chapter, or else, Amy will come for you with fire in her eyes.**


	4. This is only day 2?

**A/N: So, it seems that the world just really doesn't want me to write. In fact, my writing is so god-awful, that the world made sure I was sick, my computer fucked up, my ipad fucked up, college work is stressing me, and a few days of no motivation came along. Isn't writing great?**

**Srsly though, believe it or not, I really do try to get these up soon, but it hasn't been easy especially since I currently have two giant assignments due for the same day. And if you're sad at the lack of recent updates, consider it your punishment. What for? I dunno. If you like Sonic X, getting no updates recently is your punishment.**

**So in the last updates, 64000 years ago, I asked you guys to give me some ideas of how to implement TailsXCream into this fic. And I got nothing. Well, while it's nice to know that you guys always know how to help me out, thankfully I figured out how to do it myself. Stupid TailsXCosmo fans. I kid.**

**But on the plus side, I managed to reply to every reviewer this time. Gotta look at the good things. Anyway, get reading this chapter, cos it's taken forever to write.**

There is a tradition that comes with transferring to a new school. Normally on the first day, your hands are flooded with sweat, you're super quiet and you make sure to do exactly what everyone says. Not fun. But the second day is considered even worse, as you have to cope on your own without any instructions. It's like being thrown into a jungle of lions, tigers and poisonous snakes with your only training, coming from shining a magnifying glass on insects.

Amy on the other hand, couldn't wait for her second day.

Maybe she was just making friends fast, or maybe it was because of her night with Sonic. Regardless, she was excited to see what would happen today. If the teachers would turn up late again, what insults would her acquaintances fire at each other, what weird but wonderful people she would meet. The fact that Sonic wouldn't be the only thing plaguing her mind was actually a big relief.

Granted he was still on her mind. A lot.

Thinking about it, other than him, the first day hadn't been too eventful. The classes were fairly dull, once the teacher arrived; there weren't any fun lessons or special events, and nothing massively exciting to look forward to. Yet Amy still felt good about today.

She was going to go in there and have the best second day that any student has ever had.

Or at least that's how she felt before she went into the school.

Here she was at her desk, just waiting for Miss Blaze, as her cheek practiced fusion with her fist. At least it wasn't lonely. Cream was right behind her, and Tails was right next to her. Some of the people that Knuckles introduced yesterday were around, but there wasn't any fun conversations or any conflict.

Actually, speaking of Knuckles where is the guy? And Rouge for that matter? Actually, one could argue that the lack of Rouge might be a blessing. But there had been a weird charm to watching them fight yesterday.

Of course, the man himself wasn't present in all his glory. But that didn't really worry the pink hedgehog. She had a feeling that he did that a lot.

Eh, it's not really her business so she shouldn't ponder on it.

_26 seconds later_

Ok, take it back! This is a hellishly boring lesson right now, and this was Amy's only lesson with Cream in the whole week. She was going to do something if it kills her.

"Hey, Cream." She whirled around to meet her eyes. "Any idea where Knuckles and Rouge are?" Cream hummed to herself, while staring at the desk in thought. "Sorry, no clue where Knuckles is. Who's Rouge?"

"A girl, who from what I can tell, seems to think she is perfect." Amy considered calling her a slut, but she couldn't exactly use that word, considering her recent situation.

"They're probably just arguing about something pointless." Tails interrupted, leaning against his chair. "That's what they normally do."

(Transitioning like a baws)

"Oh, don't lie to yourself Knux. Why go in there, when you can spend time with me?" Rouge rubbed her palm over her chest, showing herself off to the red echidna.

"We can play your games later, batgirl. I'm outta here." He turned around to head for class, but the persistent bat quickly ran around so she was right in front of him.

"You could go to class. But on the other hand..." Rouge rubbed her finger on the edge of his chin. "We could spend time alone together."

"All the more reason to head elsewhere." Knuckles replied as stern as ever.

"Really Knux. Is that any way to talk to a woman?" Rouge moved forwards a little, grinning mischievously.

"After all..." She brought her hands up. "You might not realise..." She cupped his cheeks, lightly playing with his soft skin. "What you're missing." She leaned up and gently kissed his lips.

Needless to say, the echidna's eyes were wide. But not one to deny a woman, he quickly shut them, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back. Smiling against his lips, the happy bat pushed harder at him to deepen the kiss. Knuckles had no idea why he was doing this, but he definitely didn't mind it.

After a few minutes of kissing, Rouge slowly pulled away, satisfied at the outcome. Knuckles just stared at her for a while, unsure of what to say or think.

Then suddenly, his body tilted backwards and fell to the floor, his eyes dead shut.

Rouge smiled and walked over to his still body. "Maybe one day, you'll actually be a challenge." She reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of cash. After stuffing it in her own, she marvelled at the sight before her, almost pitying him a bit. Almost.

"Well see ya later, handsome." She blew a kiss in his direction before walking away. "You were ever so eager for me to get to class, after all."

(Just can't stop with these perverted transitions)

"I honestly think, they've been that way since they met." Tails added with a smile. Cream giggled before turning back to Amy.

"So how was your date with Sonic?" The pink hedgehog's eyes widened to the size of planets at her question. Tails suddenly felt uncomfortable and uncomfortably turned the other way.

"H-How do you know about that?"

"Well, you didn't answer my calls last night, and I saw you both kissing at lunch yesterday." Cream grinned at Amy's sudden blush, once she mentioned the kissing.

"Oh. Well it was... nice." She didn't want to risk, gushing about how amazing that night was.

"Tails talks about him all the time." Cream turned to the sweating fox, trying not to smile too wide. It was just too adorable to her.

( We interrupt this chapter that has taken too long to make, to say that no, Tails does not have the hots for Sonic in this fic. Friendship is still a thing, even in fanfics, people.)

"Really? What does he say?"

"Just that he thinks he's great. He's never that specific, although I think he mentioned that Sonic has a hobby for playing with-"

"Here I am! Sorry, Miss Blaze! Probably, will never happen again!" Came the familiar voice from the door. Everyone looked over, while Tails gave a huge sigh of relief. Sonic's smile quickly faded, as his head swiped around the room in confusion.

"Ok, never mind. Did I actually arrive on time?"

"No, Sonic. She's just late again." Tails replied.

"Oh. And here I was, thinking that I'd actually put effort into today."

Sonic headed for the seat next to Amy, but not before running a hand through her hair and ruffling it.

"Hey, sweetheart." He flashed a smile which may have caused the fairies inside of her to start partying like wild animals.

"You seem extra happy today." She warmly smiled back.

"I am? Tails, what do you think?" The blue blur whizzed around to his orange buddy, as if on a sugar rush.

Tails gave a small laugh. "I think so. Hard to tell with you."

"Huh. Well, better enjoy the mood while it lasts." Sonic jumped backwards and onto his desk. Grinning he leaned back, and relaxed against the hard surface.

Or at least he would have relaxed, if he wasn't now staring into red eyes.

"GAHHHH! In a flash, he was sitting up, off the desk and behind Amy, cowering in fear. To his credit, she didn't feel much braver right now.

"The fuck is the matter with you?" The red eyed demon from hell, asked.

"Oh... Mephiles. I thought Satan had finally caught up with me." He stood up from behind Amy and walked over, still shaking a little.

"Whatever. Wave told me to let Tails know that she wants a rematch today, at lunch." This guy could read the script from a Mickey Mouse cartoon, and make it sound like a murder plan.  
"Well you can tell her, that isn't happening." A suddenly grumpy Tails interrupted. Mephiles gave a low "humph." And simply walked away.

"Tails, I may have to hire you as my bodyguard." Sonic said with a hint of discomfort as Mephiles headed for his seat. Tails chuckled lightly, causing a small giggle out of Cream.

"What was he talking about, anyway?" Amy asked.

"Just some dumb game that Wave is obsessed with, for some reason." Sonic replied. Finally feeling less on edge, he got behind Amy and started feeling her hair up some more. This did not fail to turn her even pinker in an instant.

"Is now really a good time, Sonic?" She spoke between a sigh and a giggle. Although her giggles weren't nearly as high as the unnoticed giggles from the romanticising Cream, right now. Tails grinned at the show as well, but wasn't too impressed. He was used to this performance.

"Well the teacher is really taking her time, and you're feel is just too soft to resist." He grinned harder as he felt her quills overlap his fingers. Amy quickly gave up and sighed against his touch.

But as if on cue, Miss Blaze came in rushing to the desk, with Rouge casually following behind. Sonic quickly moved his hand away and hopped back to his seat.

"I am so sorry, class! Vector was causing havoc in the staff room, again!" She was met with a silent reply as she prepared her stuff. No one really minded too much after all.

"Hey Rouge, have ya seen Knuckles?" Sonic asked, pushing his back against the seat.

"How should I know? He's your friend, not mine." She replied, rather smugly before taking her seat.

An awkward silence quickly swept through the room as Miss Blaze's eyes moved around the desks.

"Well since we all seem to be ready-" "Hold on a sec!" Once again, everyone's faces turned towards the door. In front of it, stood a pretty and somewhat familiar squirrel.

"Maybe one day." The frustrated teacher whispered to herself. "I can't be bothered to lecture you, Sally. Please just sit down."

"Sure thing." Sally headed for a spare seat near Rouge, but then stopped. After a small pause, she looked right in Sonic's direction. The cobalt blue hedgehog stared right back, as he felt an uncomfortable amount of sweat bubble up inside of him. He wasn't sure what it was about her today.

But today, Sally just looked amazing. As if the sun was shining her way, or if she was just giving the most appealing expressions. But she wasn't either of those. So what was it?

Time felt like it was getting slower and slower. Sonic turned his head towards Amy, who was unsurprisingly staring his way. He couldn't tell if it was out if admiration or if she was curious about why he was now staring.

_'God, she was beautiful.'_

That made him feel slightly better about the situation. He turned back to Sally, who was giving a half-angelic, half-getoverhereandfuckmeonthetableyougorgeoushunk smile. Unsure of what else to do, he gave a casual smile back.

And that was that. She sat down in her seat like any other day.

How much time had just passed? Was it a minute, was it 22,000 years, or was it just a few seconds?

Maybe paying it too much thought was a bad idea. It suddenly occurred to Sonic that the teacher was in fact, speaking and that he should probably be listening.

(The transition watched you sleep last night)

"Sometimes I wonder, why we even bother showing up." Knuckles said to Sonic, from opposite the lunch table. He had just finished filling him in on what he missed, which wasn't exactly worth explaining. Of course he'd been asked why he didn't show up to class, to which he very awkwardly responded with "I was busy."

"Because, Knuckles; teachers are pure evil, soulless beings who will stop at nothing to ruin your life if you avoid them." Sonic spoke as he leaned the front of his head further into his hands. This day was going on for far too long.

"She's just doing her job. I'm sure she's much better company when she isn't teaching." Amy inquired, smiling at Sonic's lack of energy.

"Miss Blaze, being fun to hang around? Now that is something I would have to see to believe."

(Transition I can't go too long with you)

"So what is it that you want, Miss Blaze?" Silver asked, nervously. And those nerves didn't decrease when he was met with a rather suggestive smile. He decided to blame that on his imagination. "I'll explain in a moment, Silver. Why don't you just sit on a table while I get ready?" The white teen was feeling less and less comfortable, but did as he was told and hopped on to the desk.

"Oh and another thing..." She continued as she pretended to work from the front of her desk, giving Silver a lovely view. "Call me Blaze." She turned back to face him, and stepped a few feet forwards.

"Um, o-ok... Blaze." His hands gripped the sides of the desk as the very unteacher-like teacher took an even bigger step towards him.

"Silver..." She ran a finger along the side of his chin and up his cheek, causing his breath to hitch in place. "You know you're my best student, right?" She purred.

"Y-Yeah."

"And no good student should go unrewarded." She leaned down and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Silver's eyes flew open in a millisecond. This was not what he worked hard for, and not what he expected when he came here. He wanted to throw her across the room and run away, never speaking of this again.

But his hormones had other plans.

Eventually his eye lids met, he gave in and kissed her back. When almost immediately after, she pulled away, smiling a smile that no one would have expected out of her.

Not a word was uttered from her as she crouched down and started pulling down the zipper on his shorts.

(Yet another sexy transition)

"Anyway, how much longer have we got?"

"Sonic, lunch has only just started." Tails replied.

"UGHHHH!" Sonic turned to Amy, and in a flash, his face was buried in her neck, almost making her jump out of her seat. But she decided to just resort to blushing.

"Today is never gonna end." He whispered into her neck, as everyone just watched with amusement. But Amy's giggles soon turned to squirms when she felt his wet tongue, lick along her neck. She started holding her breath, doing her best to avoid moaning in public. Which was far too hard to do.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Sonic quickly tore his mouth away from Amy's neck, and looked up with a devilish grin and a somewhat, frustrated expression.

"You could say that, Wave." He replied in confidence. Wave just turned her head to the side, probably feeling uncomfortable talking to someone of such "low status." As she put it. Though everyone else he knew would disagree.

"Whatever. I'm not here for you, anyway."

Her stare started piercing right through Tails' skull; he began giving light squirms as a chill ran down his spine.

"Don't we have something to settle, fox boy?"

No answer. The nervous fox just stared down at the bench.

"What's the matter? Too afraid to get beaten?"

"Can't you see that you aren't wanted here?" Cream spoke up, making everyone turn to her in surprise. It wasn't exactly an award winning insult, but an insult coming from her at all, was a rare sight to see.

"It's obviously bothering him, so just go. " With that, she turned around and started petting Tails' ear. He would have been blushing harder, if he wasn't thinking too hard to himself.

Everyone else had gone quiet.

Giving a frown of mockery, the bird turned to leave. Until she heard  
**  
"**Alright, Wave. You're on!"

**A/N: Welp, this chapter featured one of the greatest achievements of my entire life. I managed to go through 5 paragraphs without seeing the pure evil, green line. And if you're wondering what I was thinking when I put that SilverXBlaze scene in there... good for you. On a side note, do I make Amy blush too much? I get the vibe that I do. Next chapter will be Tails' moment of glory, as well as something that you guys are gonna hate me for. Fun times are ahead.**

**With that said, hope you guys enjoyed, please follow or fav if you did. And don't forget to review this chapter or else, Blaze is gonna keep you in detention. One long, steamy detention**


End file.
